


Prisoner of Love

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, deciet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: You’re a nurse working for Hydra when a certain patient takes your interest.  (I chose not to archive warnings, but some might see the deceit as dubcon, but it reads consensual)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/812748
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	Prisoner of Love

You wrapped the cuff around his bicep and started to tighten. There was no doubt his blood pressure would be right in the middle of the healthy range, like always. Your eyes darted over to his other arm, the metal one. The design was amazing and you half-thought it had a life of its own.

“What happened?” Months of handling the check-ups and these were the first words you’d spoken. 

His neck snapped towards you at an almost inhuman speed, making your heart jump with a wave of fear. His blue eyes bore into yours and studied your face. It felt like this was the first time he looked at you, but that couldn’t be true. You’d been his nurse for some time now, checking on his vitals when he returned from a mission. 

“Sorry.” You dropped your gaze. “I know I’m not supposed to speak with you.”

All you had was questions. What sort of facility was this? What were his missions? What did he do in-between deployments? Were there other living quarters somewhere here? The company recruited you right out of nursing school, advertising themselves as some sort of angel organization that helped soldiers with government missions. There was a strict background check and you were the only one selected from your class. 

The pay and benefits were excellent, but it came with a strict confidentiality clause and strange rules. You had to live in provided space, you couldn’t speak to the patients, you weren’t allowed to leave the facility without an escort. You were starting to think the reason you were hired was your lack of family, since communication with the outside was so limited. Your contract was for five years, you told yourself a soon as that date came you were done. The longer you worked here the more uncomfortable the place made you. 

There was a time you saw a piece of paper with the word Hydra in the header. You’d never heard of such a company, but were familiar with the source and were starting to wonder if the man you were checking on was the Hero Veteran that was advertised or if he was just a villain and you’d been duped into working for the bad guys. 

“An accident.” He held his metal hand up to you.

Your breath caught in your throat but you didn’t hesitate to slide your palm against his. The metal was cool and slick, you were surprised your easily your hand glided down his wrist. This really was modern medicine at its finest. Your eyes traveled up his arm to his face again, he was back to studying you, but when your eyes met a soft smile spread across his face. 

Now it was your turn to see him for the first time. His chiseled features, slicked back dark hair, and those eyes were a deadly combination on their own. You returned his smile and a warmth spread through your chest. A flame had been lit, one you didn’t want to see burn out. 

~~~ 

You walked into the exam room and your heart almost did a flip seeing your soldier sitting on the table. He grinned at you as you walked closer to him. 

“It’s been a few weeks. How are you feeling?” You wanted to keep this professional, after the last visit you kept waiting to get fired for breaking the rules, unsure if being fired would be a bad thing. You were certain the room was filled with cameras, but nobody said a word to you.

“Much better once you walked in the room.” His smile faded to the heavy look you saw on most of the patients, but then his lips curled up slightly when his eyes moved back to your face. 

You grabbed the blood pressure cuff and started wrapping it around his arm. The flame in your chest was starting to turn into a roaring fire, you shut your eyes, hoping to dampen the sparks. Then you felt a finger under your chin, the touch of cold metal. You opened your lids to see the Soldier staring at you, no trace of a smile. 

“Why don’t you want to look at me?” There was hurt in his voice, it was light enough the average person wouldn’t notice, but you did. 

“I’m not supposed to…” You trailed off as you fell deeper into the blue of his eyes. 

“I won’t tell.” He pivoted his body closed to yours. “You’re so beautiful.”

His finger slid from under your chin to cup your cheek. A shudder went through your body and he started to pull away. Your hand shot up on instinct and touched the back of his, keeping it in place on your cheek. Relief spread across his face. 

“You’re the only light.” His hand slid across your cheek to the back of your head as he pulled you down. 

This was definitely crossing the lines of professionalism, but you did not pull back as his lips brushed yours. They were softer than you expected, but they soon parted and his tongue moved against yours. His kiss was filled with a passion you’d never felt before and all logic went out the window as you brought your arms around his neck and returned the kiss. His other hand snaked around you and pulled you into his lap as he deepened the kiss.

It was as if you did not need air, the man holding you was enough to give your body life. Your mouths danced against each other and you knew if it continued any longer the kiss would not be enough to satisfy your urges. The realization brought clarity and you pulled yourself away from the Solider, standing up and backing away in the same process. 

“What….” He started to speak but didn’t finish his question as he stood from the exam table. “You’re scared of me.”

Your feet weren’t moving as fast as you wanted and the pained look on his face broke your heart. The distraction caused you to slip, you elbow banging into a tray and bringing it to the ground in the process. Pain exploded in your rear and arm as you hit the floor with a bang. You winced and gripped your funny bone as the door flung open.

“What’s going on in here?” The Doctor walked inside and went to help you up. “Patient one, please report to the next station.”

The Soldier’s expression went blank as he marched out of the room, not giving you a second glance. 

“Did he hurt you?” The Doctor pulled you up.

“No.” You frantically shook your head. “I tripped, clumsy mistake.”

Your eyes went to the door where the Soldier vanished. You felt horrible, especially if he thought it was him you were scared of. You looked at the doctor, it wasn’t the Soldier you feared, but whatever this place was. The longer you worked here the harder it was to believe they were the good guys. 

~~~ 

Making out with a patient was against the rules. It would have been regardless of the type of facility you worked at. After the crash, you were certain the tapes would be reviewed and you would be promptly terminated, but the days went on and turned into weeks. Nobody said a word to you. 

It piqued your interest and soon you found yourself studying the exam rooms, searching for a camera. Maybe you weren’t being recorded, after all, maybe that was just a bought of paranoia. 

Though you never discovered cameras in the rooms, you did notice several things about your employer that seemed off. On several occasions, you swore you heard distant screaming. The patients, in general, started acting more and more like robots during your check-ups. The robotic personality wasn’t the only oddity, you noticed some of them had different levels of healing, but none were near as perfect as the Soldier had been.

Two months passed and you gave up hope seeing him again. After your tripping fiasco they probably assigned him to another nurse, or maybe there was a tape and that was why he was off your rotation. Every time you thought of resigning his face came to your mind along with an ignition of the spark in your chest. Maybe your hope wasn’t completely gone or maybe you were ignoring the fact you didn’t know if quitting was an option. 

You entered an exam room one evening and your heart about stopped. Sitting on the table in black fatigues was the Soldier. He didn’t turn as you shut the door behind you. 

“I was starting to think I’d never see you again.” You needed to apologize for how your last visit went. 

His neck snapped back towards you, a blank look on his face. You frowned, not expecting the silent treatment. His brow furrowed as he glanced you up and down. Then his body twisted on the table towards you. 

“I remember you.” His eyes started to water since he didn’t blink. “My light.” 

“Why wouldn’t you?” You didn’t understand, it had only been two months. “It’s not you I’m scared of. I want you to know that.” 

He stood up from the table and rolled his shoulders back. His body was just as impressive as his face. 

“What’s your name?” You walked towards him, the normal question people asked each other upon their first meeting seeming much more intimate when asking him. 

“I don’t remember.” His eyes were still on your face, he lifted his arm, palm up towards you. “But I remember you.”

There were a million questions burning through you, but right now touching the man in front of you was more important than any answer you would receive. You placed your palm on top of his and your fingers wound together as he pulled you close.

In a single move, your arms were around each other and his lips were on yours. This time you wouldn’t make the same mistake. Let them fire you, it would be worth it for one night with the unknown soldier. 

His mouth moved slowly, with the same passionate touches as before. You were pulled tight against his chest, your hands running up and down his back, pressing yourself closer to him. Your head started to swim, feeling like you couldn’t possibly get close enough to the man. 

“My light.” He pulled away from the kiss and grabbed the hem of your shirt.

You lifted your arms in the air and he pulled the scrub top over your head, tossing it on the floor in the process. His mouth found yours again and he resumed the kiss. Hands reached under you, cupping your ass as they lifted you in the air. He set you down on the edge of the exam table and ran his hands over your thighs. 

The kiss broke again as he started kissing your neck, moving his body down in the process. He kissed the top of your breasts and over your bra until his hands got to the waist of your pants. He gave a tug and you lifted yourself off the table, letting him guide the scrubs and your panties to the floor. 

He pushed the fabric all the way down and hooked his fingers into your socks, pulling off your shoes in the process, leaving you clad in only your bra. His fingers ran over your body and his mouth started to kiss its way back up again. 

When his hands reached your waist they moved to your back and he worked his way up until he arrived at the clasp, with a flick of his hand your bra was gone, leaving you completely nude in front of him. You didn’t want to be alone in your state of undress and reached out for the bottom of his shirt. 

His mouth vanished from your body and he stood up straight. His eyes danced over your form, normally this sort of attention would make you turn away, but you wanted to bare yourself completely to this man. Everything with him, from the fire in your chest to not knowing his name, was new, but none of it mattered. All you wanted was him. 

You swore a low growl escaped his lips as a hunger overtook his face. The look only excited you more, his need for you as animalistic as yours was for him. He took the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Before the top even hit the ground he lunged forward, his mouth on yours again. 

The soft lips were gone, replaced by a hard urgency as his mouth worked against yours. You hear his hands on his pants, stripping away the last article of clothing blocking him from you. He wasn’t moving fast enough and you let out a whimper of need. 

Soon the fabric was gone and he climbed on top of the table, pushing you on to your back in the process. Your hand moved between your bodies and you found his cock. Your fists wrapped around the base and you dampened even more with anticipation. 

His mouth broke from yours again and started kissing down your neck. He stopped when he arrived at your chest and sucked a nipple into his mouth. You gasped and arched your back as he let the bud drop only to tease it with his tongue. His metal hand, slid up your side to greet the neglected pebble and he began tweaking and pinching. His mouth sucked again hard, bring your nipple into his mouth as his teeth lightly braised the bud making you bite back the loud noises that wanted to escape. 

You squirmed underneath him, unsure how much more foreplay you could handle. Realizing his cock was in your hands you bent your knees so your feet were flat on the table and lined your body up with his. The movement slid your nipple out of his mouth, making him grunt and your bud throb. When he realized what you were doing the hunger returned to his face threefold. 

“I need you.” You locked eyes with him. “Now.” 

You moved your hands off his cock and touched the sides of his face. He lowered his head to yours as he pushed inside, stretching your walls around his length. His lips were on yours again, but you were too distracted by the fullness of him entering you to return the kiss. He peppered little pecks across your face as he continued his initial thrust. 

Your eyes began to water as you never felt this penetrated before, certain he was touching you in places you never thought possible. When he finally bottomed out, your mouth snapped to attention and you began to properly return his kiss. The two of you stayed like that for a moment, with him buried deep inside of you, kissing each other with unbridled lust. Then he pulled out slightly before driving back in. You wanted to moan but knew too much noise could draw attention. The Soldier must have sensed your need because he responded by biting your lip the second time he slammed back into you. 

When his cock slid out again it dragged across your G-spot, making a new sensation of nerves comes to life inside of you. He started thrusting harder, setting a pace that was driving you crazy with need and making your orgasm become more and more necessary. 

You started lifting your hips to meet his pumps and clawing at his back as he drew you closer and closer to the edge. The urge to moan was overtaking and you found yourself biting into his shoulder to stop from screaming. He increased his speed and you couldn’t take it any longer, biting down hard enough a coppery taste filled your mouth as euphoria filled your veins. Your orgasm hit you harder than ever and black spots danced in front of your eyes.

Each time he rubbed your spot a new wave of pleasure filled your body. There was no doubt you would pass out if he kept up. Just when you were sure you couldn’t take any more he stilled and you felt him empty inside of you, certain his white seed was finding your womb. You weren’t on any sort of birth control, but right now that was far from your mind. 

He placed a small kiss on your forehead and lifted you up, cradling you to his chest and he laid on his back with you on top of him, his cock softening inside of you. His hand lightly stroked your back. While a need in you was satiated the dam holding back all the questions started to break free. 

“This is a bad place, isn’t it?” You didn’t lift your head, unsure you needed him to respond. 

“Yes.” His voice was cold. “You should never have come here.” 

“Can we leave?” You looked up at him. 

With pressed lips and sad eyes, he shook his head.

“Can we run away?” All the signs you had been ignoring flooded forward, the way this job controlled your life. 

“They will kill you if they catch us.” His words sent a shiver down your spine. “I won’t risk that. You’re the only light I see.” 

“So we’re prisoners?” You dropped your head. 

“For now.” He squeezed you tight and placed a kiss on your head.

It was time to get dressed. You got up first and started to gather your clothing, you could feel him doing the same behind you. 

“I’ll think of something.” You pulled on your top. “I’ll get us out of here.” 

He twitched and gave a smile, before tucking a piece of hair behind your ear and pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. 

“I’ll remember you. Always.” He pulled you against him tight, before letting his arms drop and walking to the door.

Your heart broke as you watched the Soldier leave. You bit back tears and turned around, needing to act professionally. One way or another, both of you would leave this place together. You promised yourself that.

~~~ 

The Soldier walked with a blank face to his next station. Complete the mission, wait for new commands. When he was in this state it was all he cared about. He arrived at the station to see one of his handlers waiting with a clipboard. He lifted his hand and gave a salute to his superior.

“At ease Soldier.” The man in the lab coat signaled to sit. “Mission status?” 

“Phase one complete.” The Soldier stared ahead blankly. 

“I told you-you would enjoy this one.” His superior grinned. “It will take a few weeks to see if it worked, but I’m sure you will be up for a round two.” 

The man dropped the clipboard on the table in front of the soldier. In big letters was the name of the case: Winter Soldier Breeding Program. 

“It’s much more fun when the females are enjoying themselves too.” His superior turned on the screen and the image of the nurse came to life. 

The Soldier wasn’t blind. She was beautiful and did have a certain glow about her. There was a pang in his heart, this was wrong. She asked if they were prisoners, he was making her more of one than she already was.

“Feeling guilty?” The Superior pointed towards the chair. “Have a seat and we can zap that away.” 

He didn’t want to, but it was an order. With heavy feet, the Soldier walked to the machine and readied for another mind wipe. Complete the mission, wait for new commands. That was something he could wipe his head around.


End file.
